


Movie Night

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah holds on to something he promised Luke he would destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

_“What are you doing?” Luke blinks up at his boyfriend sleepily, confused and not yet fully awake. Noah stands at the foot of the bed, camcorder in hand, smiling playfully._

_“Making a movie,” he answers._

*

“Hey dad, what’s up?” Luke says, sliding into the chair across from his father. He’d been pleasantly surprised when Holden called and asked to meet him at Java for coffee. Ever since he moved into the cottage with Noah, he’s felt like he and his dad don’t spend as much time together as they used to.

“I just wanted to give you something,” Holden answers. He looks as though he’s torn between amusement and concern. Luke frowns as Holden pulls a video tape out of his jacket and slides it across the table.

“What’s this?” Luke asks.

Holden pauses, as if not quite sure how to answer the question.

“Something you really don’t want to leave lying around the farm,” he says awkwardly, after a moment.

Luke’s heart slams in his chest and his cheeks begin to burn. _No way_ , he thinks, trying to reassure himself, _it can’t be…_ that _. Noah promised that he got rid of it…_ But the look on Holden’s face only confirms Luke’s worst fears.

“I’m going to kill Noah,” Luke mutters, and Holden pats his arm sympathetically.

“Just be glad your mother didn’t find it,” he offers.

Luke groans and hides his face in his hands.

“I’m going to _murder_ him,” he repeats, emphatically. 

Holden smiles at his mortified son. It almost looks as if he’s trying not to laugh.

“You’re an adult, Luke,” he says, his tone still a mix of sympathy and reproach. “I just would have thought that given what happened with Alison and Dusty and their…video, that you would be extra careful. I’m sure you will be next time, right?”

Luke looks up briefly, his cheeks beet red.

“Are you kidding?” he asks, his laugh coming out slightly bitter, “I’m never, ever having sex again. Ever.”

This time Holden laughs outright, standing and grabbing his coat from where it rests on the back of his chair.

“Good luck with that,” he offers on his way out.

Luke groans again and drops his head back down to the table.

*

_“A movie?” Luke repeats, still half asleep. “Where’s the script?”_

_“It’s not that kind of movie,” Noah tells him, his mouth still quirked in a wicked little smile. He sets the video recorder on the dresser and climbs into the bed with Luke. He goes in for a kiss, but Luke pulls back, now more awake and staring at the camera._

_“Is that still on?” he asks._

_Noah answers him with a smirk and moves to kiss him again. This time Luke lets him and they get lost for several moments in a tangle of tongues and grinding of hips. Eventually Luke pulls away again, a soft whine escaping his throat._

_“Noah…” he says, drawing it out in a plea._

_Noah licks a stripe up Luke’s neck and kisses his earlobe. “Come on, Luke,” he whispers. “You’ll look so fucking gorgeous on camera.” As he says this, he runs his hands up Luke’s thighs and Luke’s traitorous hips thrust up to meet them._

_Luke throws one last look at the camcorder. He looks a little bit scared and a little bit horny and a lot like someone who is completely and totally in love. He closes his eyes and clings to Noah a little bit tighter._

_“Okay,” he whispers._

*

When Luke arrives back at the cottage he’s pissed. He can’t believe that, not only did Noah not destroy the tape like he _promised_ he would, but he’d also somehow been stupid enough to leave it at the _farm_ where Luke’s Grandmother or his little sisters or anyone in his entire fucking family could have stumbled across it. 

Noah is sitting on the couch, working on some homework, but he takes one look at Luke’s face and jumps up. “What’s wrong?” he demands, his voice thick with worry.

“What wrong?” Luke repeats ironically. “What’s wrong? Well, let’s see, what’s wrong is that I just had the most awkward conversation in my entire life. What’s wrong is that I thought I could trust you. Seriously, Noah, what the hell was this doing at the fucking farm for God’s sake?” He throws the tape at Noah, who just barely manages to catch it in his surprise. He looks at it and then back up at Luke, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Before he can open his mouth to reply, Luke storms past him into the bedroom. He locks the door.

“Luke?” Noah calls, knocking on the door tentatively. “I get that you’re upset, but you gotta believe me, I have no idea what’s going on, okay? What is this tape?”

“What the hell do you think it is?” Luke’s muffled reply comes from somewhere behind the door.

Realization dawns on Noah. He closes his eyes, his head dropping down to rest against the doorframe. 

“It was at the farm?” he asks softly.

“My dad found it,” Luke snaps back.

“God, Luke,” Noah presses his hand up against the door and swears softly under his breath. “I have no idea how…I mean, you know I was working on that film project over there, so…I dunno, it must’ve been in the bag with the…but there wasn’t, I mean, I don’t…God, Luke. I have no idea how it could’ve...”

“You told me it was gone!” Luke shouted, cutting him off. “You _swore_ to me that you got rid of it right after we…You promised me.”

“I know,” Noah says. He slides to the floor, his back resting against the door. He presses his hand to his forehead. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I think you should leave,” Luke says, his voice cold. Noah wishes he could see Luke’s face. He wishes he had Luke’s courage, his ability to know how to say whatever it is that he’s feeling. He wishes he could turn back time and figure out how the stupid tape ended up at the farm, of all places.

“Please, Luke,” he tries, because he doesn’t know what else to do, “I just…I couldn’t get rid of it, okay? I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know how I could have possibly left it at the farm. But I couldn’t just…I couldn’t delete it, Luke. Please, can we just…will you open the door?”

He holds his breath. Slowly, the door cracks open partway. He looks up to see Luke standing in the small gap, his eyes red. Noah stands quickly and Luke closes the gap a bit, still keeping a barrier between them.

“Why did you keep it?” he asks.

Noah blushes slightly and he looks down at his shoes. He’s never been good at talking about this kind of thing. Even with Luke.

“I just…I wanted to have it,” he says. He’s still talking to his feet. “I liked to…you know…it’s still hard for me to…with the tape, it was like you were there, and God, Luke, you’re so fucking beautiful, and I just…I’m sorry okay? I couldn’t erase it.”

Luke’s expression softens, but he still doesn’t move to open the door all the way.

“You watched the tape to masturbate?” he asks. Noah blushes at his bluntness, but he nods slightly. His fingers trace the doorframe. He looks everywhere but Luke’s eyes. 

“Show me,” Luke says. He finally opens the door and Noah looks up in surprise. 

“What?” he asks, genuinely confused.

Luke gestures towards the television in their bedroom. A VCR sits on top of it. Suddenly, Noah knows exactly what Luke means. 

*

_”I’m going to suck you off until you scream,” Noah says. They’re so close that he can_ feel _the hitch in Luke’s breath, the way his heart speeds up to match Noah’s own. Luke swallows thickly and kisses Noah, thrillingly hard. When they break the kiss, a soft moan escapes Luke’s lips and Noah can’t help but smile._

_He slowly starts to slide down Luke’s body, removing the sheets as he goes. He peppers kisses along Luke’s abdomen, his hips. He sucks a bruise right below Luke’s hipbone and Luke thrusts up involuntarily, desperate for friction, for Noah to make good on his promise to make him scream._

_Then finally,_ finally _Noah wraps his lips around Luke’s cock. He starts out slow, mouthing at the head and sliding his tongue down the length. His own cock strains against his underwear but he doesn’t touch himself. Instead he curls his fist around the base of Luke’s cock and twists in time to the flick of his tongue. It isn’t until Luke literally starts to whimper with need that Noah removes his hand and swallows Luke down all the way._

_Luke gasps and arches off the bed as he feels his cock slide down to touch the back of his boyfriend’s throat. He clutches at the sheets, the pillows, then finally settles his fingers into Noah’s hair. By now he’s completely forgotten about the camera in the room and really, at this point, he’s not even sure he would care if they had a live audience._

_After a moment, Noah pulls off just slightly, as if waiting. Luke moans and rocks his hips forward tentatively. Noah swallows around him and Luke nearly comes right there just from the idea of what Noah wants him to do. The next time he thrusts forward more forcefully and he can feel Noah’s moan all the way down to his toes. After that he can’t help but start thrusting in earnest, fucking Noah’s mouth. He opens his eyes and the sight of Noah wrapped around him, taking him all the way down, that’s all it takes to send him over the edge. He comes with a shout, and pulls at Noah’s hair harder than he means to. Noah swallows around him and then licks him clean to the point where it’s almost too much and Luke pulls Noah back up next to him._

_“Fuck, Noah,” Luke whispers into Noah’s neck, still coming down from his orgasm._

_“I told you,” Noah says with a smirk._

_Luke doesn’t know what to say to that, so he settles for kissing Noah instead. He can taste himself in his boyfriend’s mouth and it should be weird but really it just makes him think of how hot Noah looked wrapped around him._

_“I love you so fucking much,” he tells Noah, in between kisses._

_“God, I love you,” Noah says, and he pulls Luke just a little bit tighter._

*

“Luke, come on, you don’t really expect me to…” Noah trails off, gesturing vaguely.

But Luke just grabs the tape out of his hands and pops it into the VCR, picking up the remote and handing it to Noah. Noah stares at it for a moment and then back up at Luke. He can tell Luke is being totally serious.

“You know how embarrassing it is for me to…Luke, please,” Noah begs.

“Embarrassing?” Luke repeats. “Embarrassing is having your father find a fucking _sex tape_ of you and your boyfriend. Well, you’re the one who just said that this was the reason it was so God damn important for you to keep it, so come on, Noah. Show me.”

Noah realizes that he isn’t going to win this one, so he slowly makes his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, facing the television. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Luke pull himself up onto the edge of the dresser. After a few more moments of silence and hesitation, Noah finally turns on the TV.

The tape hasn’t been rewound all the way, so it starts right in the middle. Noah glances back at Luke once more before focusing his attention back on the television screen. He takes a deep breath and then undoes the button on his jeans. 

*

_”God, Luke,” Noah moans, clutching at Luke’s hips. “Need you…so fucking much.”_

_“Patience,” Luke teases playfully. He kisses Noah softly and then reaches over to the bedside table and pulls a condom and a bottle of lube out of the drawer._

_Luke hands the condom to Noah and then opens the bottle of lube, squeezing some into his own palm. Once Noah has the condom on, Luke runs his palm along the length of Noah’s cock, coating him with the lube. Noah throws his head back in a moan and Luke latches onto his throat, sucking a bruise just above Noah’s collarbone to match the one Noah left on Luke’s hip. Pulling back just slightly, Luke flips the bottle back open and drizzles a bit more lube onto his fingers. Without pretense, he slides two of them into his ass. Noah lets out a soft moan and rests his head against Luke’s, watching._

_When Luke finally pulls out his fingers, Noah fights the urge to just slam into him. He lines himself up and slowly starts to push, trying to be careful even though his body is screaming_ need _and_ now _. Luke doesn’t seem to share Noah’s concern. He grabs at Noah’s hips and thrusts forward to meet him, forcing Noah in to the hilt. Noah pauses for a minute and pulls Luke’s legs up and over his shoulders. The shift in their positions causes Noah’s cock to brush up against Luke’s prostate and Luke moans something that sounds like, “fuck, Noah, please,” so Noah starts to move._

_When he pushes back in, he leans down and captures Luke’s mouth in a kiss, reaching between them and jacking Luke’s cock in time with his thrusts. Luke whimpers into the kiss and clutches harder at Noah’s hips, his fingernails leaving indents in the skin._

_“Noah…Noah…Noah,” Luke whispers against Noah’s neck, biting at the skin just below his jaw line._

_“You are so gorgeous,” Noah murmurs in reply. “So fucking gorgeous.”_

_Luke groans and bites down just a little bit harder._

*

Noah stares at the video playing out in front of him and tries not to think about Luke sitting up on the dresser behind him, watching. His cheeks are blazing as he shoves his jeans and underwear to the floor. But even through his embarrassment, the sight of Luke on the screen, naked, chanting Noah’s name like a prayer – it has him hard almost instantly.

He runs his hand up and down the length of his cock slowly. He has a wild urge to run into the bathroom and lock the door behind him, but he doesn’t move from the bed. Luke was so angry that he’d actually told him to _leave_ earlier. So if this is what it takes for Luke to forgive him, then Noah knows he has to do it. Still, the blush that is slowly creeping down his neck hasn’t faded.

After a few minutes, he feels the mattress dip beside him. He turns to find Luke sitting next to him, his own clothes discarded. Before he can say anything, Luke leans in and kisses him, cupping Noah’s face in both hands.

“God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Luke whispers, almost to himself. “Even when I want to be mad at you…”

He reaches down between them and replaces Noah’s hand with his own, jacking Noah’s cock as he captures his mouth in another passionate kiss. Noah quickly moves his hand over to Luke’s cock, trying to match Luke’s rhythm. Luke breaks their kiss and turns his head back towards the television, never faltering in his strokes. Noah mirrors him, and they continue to jack each other off while watching themselves have sex on the television in front of them. When they come several moments later, it’s together and almost exactly in time with the video. 

Noah clutches at Luke as he comes down from his orgasm, hiding his face in the crook of Luke’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he says, sounding scared and small. “I’m so sorry, Luke. Please. You don’t…you’re not going to leave, are you?”

Luke reaches for the remote and turns off the television before adjusting his position on the bed so that he can pull Noah into his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he says softly, petting at the hair on the nape of Noah’s neck. “And I’m…I’m kind of glad that you kept it, to be honest.”

Noah finally pulls back to look at Luke’s face. Luke looks almost shy as he meets his boyfriend’s gaze.

“We’ll just…we’ll put it in a safer place this time, okay?” he says with a small smile.

Noah grins up at him and kisses him softly.

“Deal,” he agrees.

*

_”Luke…fuck, Luke,” Noah pants, his thrusts becoming erratic._

_He fists Luke’s cock a little bit faster and Luke suddenly comes without warning, hips snapping up, Noah’s name on his lips. The look on Luke’s face as he comes is all that it takes to push Noah over the edge and he follows quickly, collapsing onto Luke as his own orgasm overtakes him._

_Once he can finally breathe again, Noah manages to roll to his side, slipping out of Luke with a wince. Luke immediately turns back towards him, cuddling into Noah’s chest. Noah kisses Luke’s hair and pulls him even closer, until there isn’t anywhere they aren’t touching. Luke tilts his head up to look at Noah and Noah’s chest tightens at the sight. The look in Luke’s eyes is pure happiness and love and desire and Noah wonders for the thousandth time what he ever did to deserve that look._

_It’s then that Luke remembers the camera on the dresser and the reality of what they’ve just done finally sinks in. A blush rises to his cheeks and he buries his face in Noah’s chest._

_“Oh my God,” he groans, his voice slightly muffled. “I can’t believe we just did that on_ camera _.”_

_“You were amazing,” Noah says, pulling Luke up so he can look him in the eye. “Absolutely fucking amazing. God, it’s like you don’t even realize how beautiful you are. Perfect.”_

_“’m Not,” Luke mutters, but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Instead of arguing, Noah kisses him, trying to put everything he’s feeling into the kiss._

_Luke relaxes under his touch and when they pull back his blush has faded slightly. They just lay there in bed for awhile, trading slow kisses and soft touches. After awhile Luke falls back asleep, curled up at Noah’s side. Noah moves Luke as gently as he can onto the pillow and then slowly stands and stretches._

_Careful not to wake Luke, Noah quietly makes his way over to the dresser and turns off the camera._


End file.
